George Weasley
George Weasley (ur. 1 kwietnia 1978) – czarodziej czystej krwi, syn Artura i Molly Weasleyów oraz brat Billa, Charliego, Percy'ego, Freda, Rona i Ginny. Uczęszczał do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie w latach 1989-1996 wraz z Fredem został przydzielony do Gryffindoru, jak reszta rodziny. On i Fred byli wielkimi żartownisiami, a przez to i największą zmorą woźnego Filcha. George od drugiego roku grał w quidditcha na pozycycji pałkarza, a podczas siódmego roku stał się jednym z członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a. On jak i jego brat bliźniak nie ukończyli siódmego roku nauki, opuszczając Hogwart by zostać dobrymi przedsiębiorcami. Wraz z Fredem otworzył sklep Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów, dzięki galeonom Harry'ego, które wygrał podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Brał udział w Bitwie nad Little Whinging oraz w Bitwie o Hogwart. Jakiś czas po zakończeniu Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów, George poślubił Angelinę Johnson, z którą miał dwójkę dzieci – syna, któremu nadał imię Fred, ku czci zmarłego brata oraz córkę Roxanne. Biografia Dzieciństwo George był czwartym dzieckiem państwa Weasleyów, czarodziejów czystej krwi. Na świat przyszedł razem ze swoim bratem bliźniakiem, Fredem. O ich dzieciństwie nie jest zbyt wiele powiedziane, jednak pewnego dnia zamienili ulubionego misia pluszowego Rona w pająka (dlatego od lat panicznie się ich boi). Był to jeden z ich żartów, które doprowadzały panią Weasley do szału. Przed wyjazdem Rona do Hogwartu razem z bliźniakiem prawie namówili go do złożenia Przysięgi Wieczystej. Trzeci rok nauki George pierwszy raz zobaczył Harry'ego w 1991 roku na peronie King's Cross, kiedy wraz z Fredem, Ronem, Ginny i matką stali przy barierce. Później spotykali się na treningach quidditcha (bliźniacy byli pałkarzami drużyny Gryffindoru). Harry i George, tak jak reszta jego rodzeństwa, zaprzyjaźnili się. Podczas powrotu do domu ze szkoły wracają z Hermioną, Ronem, Harrym i swoim bratem, Percym. Latający ford anglia i czwarty rok nauki w Hogwarcie thumb|left|Latający ford anglia [[Artur Weasley|pana Weasleya, który ukradli bliźniaki wraz z Ronem.]]Razem z Ronem i Fredem w 1992 postanawiają uratować Harry'ego od aresztu domowego przy Privet Drive i zaprosić go do Nory na resztę wakacji. "Pożyczają" więc forda anglię, latający samochód swojego ojca i lecą nim do domu Pottera. Po powrocie wspólnie z rodzeństwem dostaje nauczkę od matki. Sumy W 1993 roku razem z rodziną i Hermioną oraz Harrym dostaje się na Peron 9 i 3/4, gdzie rozdziela się i razem z Fredem idą zobaczyć się z Lee Jordanem. Wcześniej razem z rodziną wyjeżdża do Egiptu na wakacje, zwiedzić piramidy. Wycieczkę kupił pan Weasley za wygraną w loterii Proroka Codziennego. Bliźniacy ofiarowują Harry'emu Mapę Huncwotów i tym samym umożliwiają mu wyjścia do Hogsmeade. W tym roku bliźniacy zdawali również sumy, lecz nie przywiązywali do tego większej wagi. Na piątym roku Harry'ego mówią jemu, Hermionie oraz Ronowi, że dostali tylko po trzy sumy. Szósty rok nauki Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu W wakacje 1994, wyruszają z rodziną, Potterem i Granger na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu, gdzie spotykają Ludona Bagmana i zakładają się z nim o wynik. Ostatecznie bliźniacy wygrywają zakład, lecz sprytny Bagman oszukuje ich odparowując znikającym, fałszywym złotem – złoto Leprokonusów. George i Fred pragną znaleźć Ludo i żądać, aby oddał im pieniądze. Kibicują drużynie Irlandii. Turniej Trójmagiczny W Hogwarcie razem z bratem chce wystartować w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Nie ma jednak jeszcze siedemnastu lat i nie może wrzucić swojego imienia do czary. Wpadają na pomysł Eliksiru Postarzającego. Udaje im się przekroczyć linię, lecz magiczna moc odrzuca ich i obydwoje dostają siwych bród. Do samego końca kibicują Harry'emu i prowadzą totalizator zakładów. Harry, który wygrał ten turniej, daje im tysiąc galeonów. Przyjmują to pod przymusem. Za te pieniądze zaczęli produkować swe słynne wynalazki np. Bombonierki Lesera. Ostatni rok nauki thumb|left|Fred i George z młodszym rodzeństwem Grimmauld Place 12 Przed powrotem do Hogwartu George wraz z resztą rodziny i członkami Zakonu Feniksa zamieszkuje Grimmauld Place 12. Za pomocą nowo wynalezionych Uszów Dalekiego Zasięgu bliźniacy podsłuchują rozmowy członków Zakonu. George chce należeć do organizacji, lecz matka stanowczo tego zabrania. Razem z bliźniakiem robią wszystko za pomocą czarów, gdyż ukończyli siedemnaście lat, z pokoju do pokoju teleportują się, co wprowadza panią Weasley w szał. Pomagają sprzątać w kwaterze głównej, razem z Ronem słuchają kawałów i historyjek Mundungusa Fletchera, kanciarza, który należy do Zakonu. Odkupują od niego składnik, który chcą wykorzystać w swoich pracach. Biznes Na swoim ostatnim roku w 1995 bliźniacy postanowili na dobre oddać się thumb|178px|George razem z bratem przedstawiając produkty Weasleyów.swojej pasji i pracy, sprzedając i rozpowszechniając nielegalne zabawne produkty własnej roboty. Wywieszają ogłoszenie w pokoju wspólnym: Hermiona jest przeciwna eksperymentowaniu na młodszych uczniach, którzy z resztą chcą się temu poddać "biorąc całe ryzyko na siebie". Jednak po jakimś czasie same ją fascynują. Dolores Umbridge, Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu, zakazuje ich posiadania, lecz interes nadal się kręci. Na jednym z treningów George razem z bratem dostają czyraków w jak to oni określili miejscach,których nie wystawiają publicznie. Został dożywotnie zdyskwalifikowany rozgrywek quidditcha przez Umbridge, gdy pobił Malfoya razem z Harrym (również został zdyskwalifikowany razem z z drugim bliźniakiem, Fredem), ponieważ obraził rodzinę Weasleyów i matkę Harry'ego. Razem z grupką innych osób spotkali się z Harrym w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem, gdzie powstała Gwardia Dumbledore'a. Przychodzili na wszystkie jej spotkania. Weasleyowie dowiadują się o wypadku Artura Weasleya w ministerstwie i resztę czasu oraz Boże Narodzenie spędzają na Grimmauld Place. George tak jak reszta swojego rodzeństwa martwi się o ojca, pothumb|left|268px|Fred wspólnie z bratem w swoim wymarzonym sklepie przy Pokątnej.tem odwiedza go razem z rodziną, Potterem i Hermioną w Szpitalu Św. Munga. Po objęciu przez Umbridge stanowiska dyrektora w szkole, postanowili uprzykrzyć jej życie: wylali na korytarz Kieszonkowe Bagno, nad którym pracowali w Hogwarcie; wykorzystali cały zestaw fajerwerków, robiąc bałagan w całej szkole; poprosili Irytka, aby "w ich imieniu zrobił jej piekło". Po jednej z takich akcji (fajerwerki) opuścili Hogwart na swoich miotłach, jednak zanim odlecieli. Za wygraną Harry'ego w Turnieju Trójmagicznym w postaci tysiąca galeonów, którą im podarował, wykupili lokal na Pokątnej, gdzie otworzyli biznes. Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów Bliźniacy zamieszkiwali odtąd lokal nad swoim sklepem przy Pokątnej. Interes rozkręcił się na dobre, bliźniacy zachwycili wszystkich, również pani Weasley, która początkowo była do tego pomysłu sceptycznie nastawiona. Produkty sprzedawane w sklepie Weasleyów to np. Bombonierki Lesera, Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu, Cud-Miód Czarownica w której skład wchodziły Eliksiry Miłości, preparaty na pryszcze i inne malowidła, wszystkie jaskraworóżowe, puszki pigmejskie, różnokolorowe puchate zwierzątka przypominające kuleczki, obronne i niewidzialne kapelusze, Proszek Natychmiastowej Ciemności, Kieszonkowe Bagno i wiele innych. II wojna czarodziejów thumb|z bratem FredemPodczas eskortowania Harry'ego do bezpiecznej kryjówki stracił przez zaklęcie sectumsempra ucho . Był współzałożycielem Potterwarty, radia, które popierało i obstawiało się za Potterem. Podczas II bitwy o Hogwart, gdzie jego bliźniaczy brat zginął (przez eksplozję, wywołaną przez Augustusa Rookwoda). Po śmierci Freda, George kontynuował prowadzenie sklepu ze swoim bratem Ronem. Późniejsze życie Po zakończeniu Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart George kontynuował pracę w sklepie z psikusami na ulicy Pokątnej, który okazał się olbrzymią maszyną do robienia pieniędzy. W interesie postanowił pomóc mu Ron. George nigdy nie poradził sobie ze śmiercią brata, jednak to nie przeszkodziło mu w założniu rodziny. Ożenił się z Angeliną Johnson i miał z nią dwójkę dzieci, które odziedziczyły magiczne zdolności. Wśród nich znalazł się chłopak, którego nazwali Fred, na cześć zmarłego brata George'a i dziewczynka o imieniu Roxanne. Charakterystyka George ma rude włosy, co jest typowe dla jego rodziny. Jest też bardziej thumb|left|Różdżki bliźniakówkrępy i niższy, niż Percy czy Ron. W czasie ewakuacji Harry'ego z Privet Drive (wakacje, 1997 r.) stracił ucho, gdy przypadkowo uderzyło go zaklęcie "Sectumsempra" Severusa Snape'a. George lubił z bratem żartować i robić kawały innym. Bliźniacy byli niemalże identyczni, i z wyglądu, i z charakteru. Nie bali się konsekwencji swoich czynów, co udowadniali niejednokrotnie - choćby w bardzo efektowny sposób opuszczając szkołę. Nie byli jednak złośliwi (zwykle) ani nie chcieli nikomu wyrządzić krzywdy (może tylko niewielką...), za to cechowali się wielkim optymizmem i poczuciem lojalności wobec przyjaciół. Czasem porównywano ich do Huncwotów. Relacje Rodzina i Harry Potter Kontakty George'a z rodziną były bardzo dobre, dobrze się dogadywali, choć wspólnie z bratem, który był jego najlepszym przyjacielem i wspólnikiem we wszystkich "akcjach", często swoimi wygłupami denerwowali matkę i Percy'ego. Potrafił rozbawić wszystkich w swoim otoczeniu, bardzo kochał całą swoją rodzin (łącznie z Percym, z którym ostatecznie się pogodził (reszta rodziny również). Z Harrym od początku się przyjaźnił. Zawsze uważał go za dobrego przyjaciela. Stanął w jego obronie, gdy Malfoy obraził matkę Harry'ego (i rodzinę Weasleyów). Społeczność Hogwartu Razem ze swoim bratem Fredem byli bardzo znani w szkole szczególnie z powodów dowcipów, jakie robili i swojej pozycji w szkolnej drużynie Gryffindoru. Wszyscy (prócz Ślizgonów) lubili Freda i George'a. Ich najlepszym przyjacielem był Lee Jordan, z którym też dowcipkowali. Przyjaźnił się z całą drużyną quidditcha Gryffindoru. Nauczyciele również lubili bliźniaków, lecz nie pokazywali tego na codzień. Angelina Johnson Angelina, choć była szkolną sympatią Freda Weasleya, ostatecznie wyszła za mąż za jego brata bliźniaka. Wydarzenie to budzi sprzeczne uczucia, aczkolwiek należy wziąć pod uwagę, że związek Freda i Angeliny nie był oficjalnie potwierdzony, więc możliwe, że w ogóle nie istniał. Bracia mieli podobne gusta, więc możliwe, że z tego powodu George Weasley i Angelina zeszli się po śmierci Freda i zakończeniu Bitwy o Hogwart. Ciekawostka * Po śmierci Freda, George już nigdy nie potafił wyczarować patronusa. Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Członkowie GD Kategoria:Gracze Quidditcha Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1978 Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1989 Kategoria:Czarodzieje